


A hunters pups: Lessons in etiquette

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: A hunters pups [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, Dean is adorable, Family, Hunters pup fic, Kid Fic, Kidfic, Other, Temper Tantrums, dean is oblivious, sammy is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: John get's a call to come pick up Sammy from school, the small pup is throwing one hell of a tantrum and leaving his teachers at a loss as to what to do. Dean comes along for the ride and get's to witness for himself just how much chaos his little brother can cause.





	A hunters pups: Lessons in etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> Another Hunter's Pups fic after a lengthy gap since the last one. I don't have anymore of these tucked up my sleeve so it might be a while before there's another. Unless of course my muse decides to give me a great idea, but for now you have to be content with this cute thing.
> 
> If you like the work please leave a comment, it makes my day.

Dean glanced up to his father as they rode in the Impala, apparently to go pick up his younger brother from school. Dean wasn’t sure why Sammy was getting out of class early, all he knew was that his father looked like he was afraid of what they’d find there. Which didn’t make much sense to Dean seeing as a bunch of little kids wasn’t the least bit terrifying. Still he remained dutifully quiet during their impromptu journey, knowing better by now that it was best not to question why they were doing something and far better to just accept that they were doing it. Dean still had questions about that too, but he knew better than to ask. 

Dean was only able to come along to fetch his little brother because his school had been cancelled do to some kind of explosion at school. His father kept saying it wasn’t an explosion, but Dean was pretty sure it had been. Why else would they close down the school? After all his English teacher always said it would take the destruction of the school for her to not give them homework, seemed reasonable that an explosion had taken place and thus prevented the old woman from giving them homework. Dean didn’t much care why school wasn’t in session, so long as it meant he got to spend time with his father.

The bumpy ride of the torn up road made Dean smile, there were a lot of potholes in this town. He and Sammy thought it was great fun, but his father kept complaining about needing new tires and shocks. Dean didn’t know what shocks were, but by the look on his father’s face they were something bad. When they came to a stop at long last his father gave a sigh before giving him a look.

“There’s going to be a lot of noise Dean.”

“Cause babies cry?”

John smirked. “They aren’t babies Dean, they’re the same age as Sam. It’s just that they’re all coming into their own senses and having a group of them is a little daunting.”

Dean gave a nod though he didn’t know what daunting meant. “So Sammy’s being cranky again.”

John snorted, that was the dumbed down version. It worked. “Something like that.” He muttered aloud. “Come on sport let’s go collect your brother before there’s an uprising.”

“Uprising of what?”

John smirked even as he refused to answer his inquisitive son, holding the door so Dean could slide out of the antique car. Once John had shut the door and locked up the Impala did he lead Dean towards the door of the building, just like he had said there was already the sounds of children screaming. Taking a breath to steady his nerves, the alpha reminded his son.

“They’re just pups Dean, don’t let them scare you.”

Dean looked up at him curious, but silent. When his father opened the door and the noise rushed to greet them did they both wince. It was really noisy. John ushered his son further into the chaos despite Dean’s attempts to stay outside. Leading Dean towards the front desk where he’d be able to sign out Sam.

“John Williams to pick up Sam Williams.” Dean glanced towards his father, he loved their name game. His father was always telling them who they were when they changed towns. Sometimes he even let him or Sammy pick a new one. His father produced a card to show the woman before signing a form. The Beta smiled down at him before looking back at his father.

“He bit one of the-”

John sighed cutting her off. “I’ve been doing my best to curb that, but he just won’t stop.”

The woman gave him a sympathizing look, but continued nonetheless. “He bit one of the teachers, something we’re quite used to. It’s that he bit a few of the other children that’s the real issue.”

John nodded. “Of course.”

“Take him home and try and see what set him off, sometimes getting them to talk about what frustrates them will lead to being able to stop the behavior in the first place.”

John ignored the woman for now, he’d heard it all before. It was nice in theory, but harder in practice. Especially when you had a stubborn pup like Sam, the boy refused to talk about what frustrated him. He just bit instead. John was left with more questions than answers most of the time, including more bite marks. The beta picked up a phone to call the appropriate room.

“Sam William’s father is here to pick him up.” She smiled up at John all while being on the phone. “Thank you.” She hung up the phone. “He’ll be here in a moment.”

“Thanks.” John rubbed a hand over his face.

“Dad.”

Looking down at his oldest John offered up a smile. “Yes Dean?”

“Is Sammy gonna bite me again?”

The noise the woman at the desk made had John glancing her way, she was giving him a questionable look. Knowing that there was nothing he could do to change her opinion of him, John focused on his son. Being completely honest with Dean, he stared down at his son and muttered. “Probably.” He chuckled. “We can give him one of those teething rings when we get home.”

“Okay…” The care free attitude of his son seemed to do more than his own stammerings might have, the woman at the desk was smiling at them now.

“Can we make a nest again?”

The woman smirked even as she ducked her head and tried to continue her work without giving away how adorable the little boy was. She didn’t intend to eavesdrop but it was hard not to with the small boy asking his father questions about his little brother’s behavior.

Taking a deep breath, John replied to his curious son. “Yes Dean we can try and see if he won’t go down for a nap.”

“He likes nests.”

John chuckled as Dean tried to point out the obvious. “Yeah I know that son. He’s a pup.”

“I’m a pup.”

John chuckled as he ruffled the boys hair. “Yeah you are.”

The sounds of a growling two year old had John sighing long before his son came into view, Dean pressed himself against his father’s leg. “Sammy’s in a bad mood.”

John hummed. “Looks like it.”

The woman gently dragging his two year old behind her gave him an exasperated look all the while attempting not to be bitten as Sam tried feebly to be let go. Where the boy wanted to go was beyond any of their comprehension, but it was quite evident that Sam did not want to be where he was.

“Sam Williams as requested.” She joked tiredly. “God speed.” 

John snorted at the woman’s joke. “Come on you.” He leaned down to scoop the boy up and grimaced as Sam bit his shoulder. The woman smirked knowingly as John gave a tired look. “I’ll take it from here.”

“Have a good day.” The mirth in the woman’s tone spoke of just how she figured the day would go. Dean was glancing back and forth between his father and the amused woman, he didn’t understand what was so amusing about Sammy biting people. 

“Come on Dean, lets go home.”

Dean gave a nod, taking his father’s hand as they turned to leave the school. Sam was still growling even as his mouth was still clamped down on his father’s shoulder. They passed the check in desk once more and John gave a sigh when he heard the woman’s stifled laughter.

“Son I love you, but you really need to stop biting people.” Sam was growling regardless of his request. “Especially me.”

Dean gazed up at his brother who was being supported by his father’s arm, the boys arms wrapped around his father’s neck despite his mouth being clamped tightly on his shoulder.

“Dad.”

“Yes Dean.”

“I think Sammy needs more than a nap.”

John couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yeah...Me too.” John rolled his eyes when Sam attempted to bite deeper, his shirt preventing the boys puppy teeth from managing such a feat. “When we get home Sam I’m giving you a cold bath. Then it’s nap time for you. You keep biting me and I’ll hose you down in the shower.”

Sam continued to growl around his mouthful of shoulder.

“I can make a nest. You taught me.” Dean proudly stated.

John gazed down at his little boy giving a pride filled smile. “Yes you can, I’ll leave it up to you then while I get your brother settled down.”

“Okay.” Dean chipperly replied. Happy to know that there was something he could do to help his father and his little brother. 

The ride home wasn’t nearly as amusing as the ride to the school. Namely because no matter how hard his father had tried, Sammy refused to relinquish his father’s shoulder. John had eventually sighed and just chosen to drive with his two year old latched onto him, he was sure he was going to get plenty of odd looks as he drove through town. So long as he didn’t get pulled over people could look all they wanted. As they pulled into the motel parking lot, John couldn’t help but glance down to his oldest.

“Dean. I need you to do something for me.”

“Okay.” The boy nodded eagerly.

“Don’t tell uncle Bobby about today.”

Dean frowned, confused by his dad’s request. “Why not?”

John sighed. “Just promise me.”

“Okay.” 

“Thank you son.” John could put up with a lot of things, Sam biting people, Sam biting him. The one thing he refused to put up with is Bobby cackling like a mad man if he found out about today and how he was bested by a two year old when any number of supernatural creatures couldn’t take him down. That was one hit his pride just couldn’t take. 

 


End file.
